Sam and Cat: Dice has a crush
by SmileyMilesAway
Summary: This is a story I wrote about Dice crushing over someone. Please tell me what you think.


Dice has a crush:

POV Cat:

I walk home with a big bucket of chicken in my arms. I'm humming a song which I don't know the lyrics to (so it could be any song). When at my apartment, I open the door and I see Sam, sitting on the kitchen table, hitting my purple giraffe with a baseball bat. ''Sam, SAM!'' I scream. ''What are you doing with my giraffe?'' Sam looks at the door and at the moment she sees me, she throws away the bat and starts petting my giraffe. ''I'm just giving him some attention'' she says quickly. ''Yes, with your baseball bat'' I say and I feel smart for saying that. ''Okay, okay, dude, I'm sorry'' Sam says. ''Can you gimme my chicken?'' I shake my head back and forth. ''Now'' she says threatening and I can do nothing but give her the bucket. She grabs the bucket and throws the chicken in the blender. After that she throws the bucket against my head. ''Ouch, what was that supposed to mean?'' ''Throw it in the bin'' she says, like I should have gotten the hint when she hit me with the bucket. ''K, K'' I say and I walk through the door gate, close the door behind my back and throw the bucket in the bin. Whilst I'm closing the bin again, I hear two voices. ''Come on, Corleone, just tell me'' ''It's nothing, dude, just shut up''. Then I see two persons walking around the corner: it's Dice and his annoying friend Lewis. ''Alan told me that you've got a crush on one of the two babysitters?'' says Lewis. Quickly I hide behind the bin. The two babysitters, that's either me or Sam Puckell. I sit behind the bin very quietly, hoping to hear the rest of their story. ''No, I don't have a crush on Sam or Cat'' Dice replies. ''Oh, come on, dude, is it the red one? ''No, I don't have a crush on Cat''. ''Oh, is it the blond chick?'' ''No, I don't have a crush on..'' replies Dice, but Lewis wouldn't let him finish his sentence. ''You and her, you'd be perfect together. I mean she's the perfect girl for you, she's not girly, she's cool, she can drive a motorcycle. Dice his face pulls equally from the crease, but then he puts his poker face back on. ''No, no, dude, seriously not'' he replies again. ''Dice?'' says Lewis in such irritating tone that even I want to slap him, but it seems that Dice is going to confess something. ''Well, okay, maybe I do have a little crush on Sam''. I put my hand over my mouth so I won't start screaming. Dice has a crush on Sam? How long has he been hiding this? Why didn't he tell me? Why? Why? Okay, stop, Cat, stop. I stopped asking myself questions and listen to their conversation. ''Then why don't you ask her out, man?'' Lewis asks. ''Because..'' starts Dice. ''Because she's like four years older than me and by the way: she will NEVER like me!'' Dice looks very angry. ''Okay, okay, I'm sorry, man''. ''Okay, but never speak about this with anyone, EVER again'' says Dice. ''I promise, my lips are sealed''. ''Good, now let's go get the stuff we wanted''. ''Good idea, Dice'' says Lewis, showing that he's still kind of shocked by the fact Dice got angry. They walk past the bin and I'm crawling behind it as far as I can. Luckily they don't see me and I run back into the house. ''Well, that took you long enough'' says Sam with a big smile. ''Yeah, it..eeh.. …I…'' I say completely stressed out about this situation. ''Are you okay?'' asks Sam. ''Yes, I'm fine, I'm just tired, I'm going to bed'' I say with an even more squeaky voice than usual. ''Okay, sure, whatever you want'' Sam says. I run past her and grab my purple giraffe. After that I run straight on to our room and throw myself onto my bed. After some minutes past, I decide it might be the best solution to speak this over with my stuffed animals. ''So, giraffe, what do you think? I know the secret. You know, you-know-who likes you-know-her. What am I supposed to do? ''Well" I say with a very low voice, because my giraffe is a male. ''Maybe you should go ask you-know-who about his crush on you-know-her. ''Great idea'' I scream and I run right back into the living room and I grab my jacket. "Where are you going? Sam asks, while she's putting some left over pizza in the blender. ''I'm making dinner''. ''I'll be back soon'' I say when I run out of the door.

A few minutes later I'm standing in front of his door. I ring the bell. Ding Dong! Dice's mom opens the door. ''Hey Cat'' she says. ''Hey miss Corleone, is Dice home?'' ''Yes he is, but he is with a friend''. ''Can I please come in?'' I ask polite. ''Do you want to play with two twelve year old boys?'''she asks doubtful. ''Yes.. I mean no, I just want to ask Dice something'' ''Oh, okay, you can come in. They're in his room'' she replies. ''Thanks miss Corleone'' I say, while I'm walking into Dice's house. I walk upstairs and take the first turn at my left. I walk into a big room with light grey and soft red walls. There's a loft bed and in one corner there's all kinds of cool stuff that Dice will probably sell soon. Then I notice the two boys, sitting behind the computer. ''Hey'' I say. Dice looks up. ''Oh, hey Cat. What are you doing here? he asks, because usually he comes to us and we don't come to him. ''Ehm.. can I talk to you for a second?'' I ask. ''Sure, what's up'' he replies. ''I meant in PRIVATE'' I say accentual. ''Oh, is that okay, Lewis?'' ''Sure, I'll better go home, I had to go anyway'' ''Oh, okay, see you tomorrow'' Dice says confused. ''So, Valentine, sup?'' ''Well..'' I say, not knowing what else to say. ''Just tell me'' Dice says with a big smile. ''It can never be that bad''. ''I heard you and Lewis talking and I kinda heard you having a crush on Sam'' I say quickly. ''What?!'' Dice screams. ''I didn't mean to hear it'' I say whilst putting my hands protective before my body. ''How could you?'' Dice says, while running circles through his room. ''I didn't do it, it was an accident'' I scream nervously. ''I know, I know, I'm sorry'' Dice says and he sits down on his bed. ''So'' I ask while I'm sitting down next to him. ''What are you going to do about it?'' ''Nothing'' he replies. ''I'm happy just the way it is''. ''You mean you crushing over Sam, her not knowing about it and you just being sad that you'll never get together'' I say. ''Well, I guess so''. ''Okay if it makes you happy''. Dice nods and fakes a smile. ''Yeah''. ''Ehm..'' I say. ''I should probably go home, because Sam is making me dinner''. "Okay'' Dice says and he opens the door for me. ''But don't tell Sam about, okay?'' ''Sure, i won't'' I say when I walk trough the door. After that I run down the stairs, through the front door and back to my apartment.

''Where have you been?'' Sam asks, as soon as i walk in. ''I've been at Dice's'' I say whilst I'm throwing my jacket in a chair. ''Why?'' Sam ask suspicious. ''Cause Dice is a friend and sometimes you have to visit friends''. ''Okay...'' Sam says. ''Oh, so you don't think Dice is a good enough friend to visit?'' I ask. "No, Dice is a friend''. ''Just a friend? ''Okay... a good friend?'' ''A GOOD friend?'' I say. ''Then what do you want me to say, that he's my boyfriend or something?'' Sam says laughing. I scream: ''Well maybe I don't, but Dice certainly does. ''What do mean?'' Sam says confused. ''That Dice has a crush on you!'' I scream. ''What?!'' Sam says shocked. ''Dice has a crush on you'' I say, now calm. ''What, but how? I do so not get it'' Sam shouts. ''He likes you, Sam'' ''But he is like four years younger than me'' Sam yells confused. ''He has like a celebrity crush on you, you know a crush that you know that will never happen''. ''That between me and Zayn Malik is definitely going to happen'' Sam protests. ''You know what I mean, he has a secret crush on you, just always crushing on you in silence, just dreaming about you'' I say. Then I think of something really great. ''What if you make Dice's dream come true..'' ''I'm not going to ask Dice to be my boyfriend'' Sam says angry. ''Why not? You could date him for just some days'' I say. ''I'm not going to Dice because 1. he's four years younger than me and 2. he's four years younger than me. ''Four? How old are you?'' ''Fifteen...'' Sam answers. ''Well, Dice is almost thirteen, he's turning thirteen in about 2 weeks. So you're only two years older than him, you could date him. ''No, I can't'' Sam says. ''Why not, he likes you, you like him..'' ''Ho ho ho there, big girl, I never said that I like Dice that way'' Sam says. ''Well, do you?'' ''No, of course not'' ''Okay, if I put my purple giraffe away for one whole week, then will you take Dice out on a date'' I say. ''One whole week?'' Sam says. ''Well, okay I guess one date wouldn't hurt, what are the rules?'' ''Okay, lets see'' I say. ''1. you have to make the date last at least 3 hours. 2. you aren't saying that you have to take him because I told you to. 3. You ask him. be nice to him 5. You kiss'' Sam almost chokes in her pizza-chicken blend mix. ''Excuse me, did you just say kiss?'' ''Oh ,come on, you give the kid the best day of his life and... no annoying giraffe for a WHOLE week''. ''Well..'' Sam doubts. ''Oh, okay, but just one date and just one kiss. Then NEVER again''. ''Yay'' I cheer and I jump up and down. ''Sam and Dice, Sam and Dice''. Sam looks angry at me, but I still continue. Then she throws some of her pizza-chicken blend in my face. ''Iew, Sam, gross'' I scream. ''I'm going to take a shower and when I come back you are all dressed up to go on a date with Dice''. ''Sure..'' Sam says angry while she drinks the last bit of her awful blend.

A few moments later, Sam's all ready to go on her date with Dice. ''Now be nice and don't forget to kiss him'' I say. ''Wuuh'' Sam says and she puts her leather jacket on. ''Now just put away the purple giraffe, would ya?'' ''K K'' I say when she closes the door and I know right now, this is going to be a wonderful night for Dice (and a horrible night for Sam, but let's not think about that).

Sam's POV  
I walk to Dice's apartment, still grumbling about the situation Cat got me into. Oh, if she'd be here right now, I would probably do something so bad to her, she can't even tell it to anyone anymore. Against my will, I ring the bell. Dice opens the door. ''Hey Sam, why are you here? And why are you dressed all fancy?'' ''I wanted to ask you..'' I say and I feel like I'm going to throw up. ''I wanted to ask you if you'd like to grab some dinner with me tonight''. Dice's mouth falls open till it hits the ground. ''You want to go on a date with ME? Why?'' ''Well, I like you and I did have a little crush on you since the moment you walked in'' I say. ''And I have to believe THAT and even if you did like me, why would you want to go out with a boy about four years younger?'' ''You're only two years younger and I really DO like you. I mean you're cool and funny'' I say. ''Well, okay then'' Dice says confused but happy. ''Let me just get my jacket.

When Dice got his jacket, were going to Bots. ''So, why did you accept to go on a date with me?'' I ask. ''Well, I might have a crush on you for awhile, but I always thought that it would never work out'' he replies and he smiles. ''But luckily it did''. Yeah, luckily... I think, but I promised to be nice, so I don't say it. After a long way silence, we arrive at Bots. Dice is very sweet and takes my jacket. ''So where would you like to sit, pretty lady?'' he asks. I smile. ''I don't know, you choose''. Dice picks a table next to the window with two small romantic flickering candles. ''Please sit'' Dice says, while leading me to the couch. He's actually really sweet, I didn't know he would take this date so serious. Then one of the robots comes to our table and asks: ''What would you like to eat?'' When Dice is silent, I say to him: ''Well you can order?'' ''Oh no'' he says. ''You can order first''. Again so sweet, he's actually kind of cute, not the kinda of cute as in like, but more as a little brother or something. I order some french fries with a burger and Dice orders some fries as well and one big milkshake with two straws. When we ate our fries, we both want to drink something. If this was with any guy my age, it would be so romantic. And maybe it's nice, but I still don't see Dice the way he sees me. After we drunk our milkshake, Dice orders desert: a big ice cream with two spoons. ''So we can end this date perfectly'' he says. ''Yeah, perfectly'' I reply and I feel guilty that I don't really like him, but I did this for him, so... When were eating the ice cream, we both look up, I look right into his eyes and he stares right into mine. Even though I feel almost nothing when staring at him, I can't turn my eyes off. This is the moment I got to kiss him, to make this the perfect date for him. He hangs over to me and I do too. I've almost got my eyes closed when I ''accidentally'' bump against the bowl of ice cream, which falls on the table and shocks Dice. Dice moves back and says: ''So, shall I walk you home?'' ''You do that'' I say.

After he payed the bill (which is also sweet), we walk home. It's getting dark and the last rays of sun flow over the city. When we are at my apartment, he says: ''I really had fun with you tonight, even though you didn't want to kiss me''. ''How do you mean I didn't want to kiss you'' I stutter. ''I saw you hitting the bowl, it doesn't matter. I know you don't like me the way I like you, but I want to thank you for the great evening''. ''Dice, you knew?'' ''Well, I always knew this was never going to work out and when you asked after I told Cat, it was kinda obvious, but I loved our date''. ''Me too'' I say and for the first time tonight I say something nice without lying. ''Well, bye'' Dice says and he gives me a fake smile. ''See you tomorrow''. "Yeah, see you tomorrow, kid'' I say and I try to open the door, when I see Dice walk away. ''Wait up, Dice" I shout. ''Whats up?'' Dice asks while he turns around. ''I just want to thank you'' I say. ''For showing me I can get anyone''. ''I showed you that?'' Dice asks surprised. ''You know..'' I say honest. ''Not a lot of guys like-like me and you made me feel special tonight, so yeah, thank you''. I walk closer to Dice and give him a kiss on his cheek, which immediately turns red. ''Bye Dice'' ''Bye Sam'' ''Oh and by the way, Corleone'' ''Yes?'' ''Don't ever tell anyone that I can be sensitive''. ''Sure''. I walk in to the house with a big smile on my face. Cat comes running towards me. ''Ah, you're smiling. See that making someone happy, makes you happy as well?'' ''Yeah, it sure does'' I say and she doesn't understand the deeper meaning in it. I walk into our room, jump into my pajamas and go to sleep. With a big smile on my face.


End file.
